The present invention relates generally to satellite-based communication systems, and more particularly, to a dynamic resource allocation architecture or system that may be used to provide differentiated service over broadband communication networks.
The increasing demand for the high bandwidth usage over the Internet has positioned the broadband communication networks to play a significant role. User applications vary from time-critical data such as voice, to high bandwidth-sensitive applications such as Web services. Voice services require low packet transmission time whereas data applications require high bandwidth and data integrity. New Quality of Service (QoS) architectures must be developed and integrated with sophisticated resource allocation algorithms for broadband communication infrastructures, especially when bandwidth is oversubscribed.
The present invention relates to the efficient dynamic resource allocation and management for differentiated service (DS) users supported by broadband communication network infrastructures such as cable or satellite. The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has been developing QoS architecture, which architecture was specified for QoS guaranteed technology in Internet Protocol (IP) networks. In addition, many resource allocation protocols have been proposed for specific set of user service, for example data requirements, but do not meet the broadband network multimedia user requirements. In particular, resource allocation technology developments do not meet the different service requirements. For example, resource allocation management systems supporting differentiated service over broadband multimedia satellite network environment do not exist.
It would be desirable to have systems that improve the bandwidth efficiency and provide the desired QoS for differentiated services over satellite networks with resource management using an onboard controller or ground-based control. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for a dynamic resource allocation architecture for supporting differentiated services over a network.